On a Rainy Night
by Candy Butcher
Summary: Adrian didn't know what to expect when he heard someone knocking on his door at three in the morning. Sydney, soaking wet and saying she wants him, definitely wasn't one of the expectations. AdrianXSydney. oneshot. Lemon flavored.


On a Rainy Night…

Adrian groaned to himself when he heard the soft knocking at his door. _Who the hell is here at three am? _He wondered, having become accustomed to the average human's day and night schedule. He barely had time to sit up in his bed before the knocking started again, louder and more frantic this time.

"I'm coming!" he shouted. After a moment of rubbing sleep from his eyes, he finally threw his legs over the edge of the bed, shoved his feet in his fuzzy green slippers, and actually got up.

He made his way throughout his dark apartment, tripping over a few stray items he forgot to pick up from the floor. Adrian eventually came stumbling to his door. He twisted the cool knob and swung the door open. _Maybe I should've looked through the peephole first, _he thought as he was opening it.

Standing in the hall was Sydney, her usual neat hair dripping wet, sticking to her face, and in such a mess that it resembled a birds' nest. The Sydney that Adrian knew would never allow such a thing to happen, unless, she wasn't in her right mind.

Adrian resisted the urge to sniff her breath for alcohol. But she didn't seem drunk or even buzzed. She had the same complexion she always did, she was standing perfectly upright, and she wasn't unusually giggly or emotional. In fact, she seemed emotionless, even as she looked Adrian in the eye before pushing past him.

"Nice to see you too, Sage." He said, closing the door behind her. "Why no, I don't mind you showing up here in the middle of the night with no heads up and soaking my floors. Just come right in and make yourself right at home."

Adrian had expected some stuck up, all business remark from her. He grew worried when she didn't reply. He studied her a bit more closely. Her face was still expressionless, as blank as the white canvas leaning against the wall behind her. Her aura was the usual gold peppered with bits of purple, but there was something dark looming over it, as if there was a struggle going on inside of her.

"Hey Sydney," he said, taking on a more serious tone. "Is everything okay?"

She must've not heard Adrian speak. Sydney just kept staring ahead, not reacting the slightest bit. He brought his hand up to her cheek, to see if the contact would raise a reaction out of her.

And it did.

Sydney lifted her gaze. Her brown eyes met Adrian's green eyes. Adrian's breath caught in his throat as her eyes mesmerized him. Caught in the moment, Adrian began tracing the lily on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his touch, clearly enjoying the moment as well.

"Adrian," Sydney broke the silence, "I'm cold."

That brought him back down to reality. He glanced down at her wet form, shivering in his living room. He recalled the weatherman mentioning something about winter rain for the next few days, which was an occasion in Palm Springs. But Sydney shouldn't be wet. She had her car, Latte, and always had an umbrella.

"God Sage, did you walk here or something?" Adrian remarked as he fetched a couple towels for her.

"I took the bus." She admitted, accepting the towel from Adrian.

"Why would you do that?" Adrian asked, mentally questioning her state of mind again.

"I didn't want anyone to know I came here." She kept her eyes on Adrian, curious to see his reaction.

Adrian, for once, was speechless. He pondered on what her reasons for not wanting to know why she was here. The only explanations he cam up with are that she was avoiding her "family" at Amberwood or that she was going to do something that would land her in a lot of trouble.

Sydney saw the question in written on his face. She bit her lip in a moment's hesitation before grabbing a fistful of Adrian's silk pajamas and bringing his tall moroi frame down to her level. "It's so I can do this," she murmured in his ear before crushing her lips against his.

Adrian's eyes widened a little in surprise. It didn't take long before his eyes slid close and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close to her as he could. His lips worked hard against hers, releasing his pent up passion.

Adrian would've kept kissing her forever if he could. But neither he nor Sydney was strigoi that didn't require Oxygen to live. They pulled inches apart, gasping for air.

Adrian, while not complaining, took this as an opportunity to question her actions. "Why are you doing this? It's clear we can't be together, especially with you bound to the alchemists."

"Because I want to, Adrian. _We _want to," she whispered against his lips. "And fuck everybody else."

That sent Adrian into a fit of laughter. Not because he didn't agree but because she said _fuck. _"Oh god, Sage. You're amazing," he said, capturing her mouth with his.

Adrian entwined his fingers in her hair and began to walk forward, pushing Sydney towards his bedroom. She let him, walking backward throughout his apartment, just focusing on him and nothing else. That 'nothing else' snagged Sydney's foot and she went tumbling onto the floor. Adrian fell on top of her, his face smooshing against Sydney's breasts.

"Hello, my friends," Adrian smirked. He brought a hand up to cup one breast and pressed his face against the other, silently cursing the layers between him and her soft flesh.

"Adrian!" Sydney's voice came out as some sort of squeak between a cry of embarrassed protest and a groan of pleasure.

Adrian's smirk grew wider. His hand snaked under the gray fabric of her shirt before returning to its previous spot. Adrian popped her breast of the bra, took a nipple between his fingers and squeezed. Sydney squirmed from pleasure under him, her leg brushing against Adrian's dick. Her touch sent pleasurable quakes throughout his body and his dick grew harder.

Adrian's hand slipped down from her breast, caressing her stomach, and caught the hem of her shirt. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside, revealing Sydney's smooth skin and the deep red lacey bra.

Adrian couldn't stop the smile from cracking on his face. "Why Sage, is that a color I see on you?"

Sydney's arms instinctively covered her breasts from view. "No one sees my undergarments."

"No one better see them," said Adrian, once again kissing her mouth. "Except me, of course."

His kisses moved from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck, and finally to her collarbone where he pushed her arms away from her breasts. He continued kissing all over Sydney's torso and she brought her hands to his, running them down his lean build over his silk top. And after a moment of fumbling with the buttons, Sydney managed to get the shirt off of him. She continued caressing him as his kisses made her wetter.

Sydney had a sudden burst of courage and let her hands creep down, rubbing against Adrian's bulge. He moaned her name into her flesh, struggling not to lose control before they had even done anything.

Adrian continued his trail of kisses down Sydney's stomach, stopping where her pants began. He quickly unbuttoned them and yanked them off, along with her shoes.. He smiled at her matching red panties before sliding them down her thin legs. He placed a kiss on her knee, earning a giggle from Sydney, and continued kissing up the inside of her thigh. His last kiss was placed on the small patch hair above her lips before Adrian's tongue was swirling between them.

"Oh god, Adrian," Sydney moaned, arching her back and grabbing a fistful of his hair, keeping his head between her legs. Adrian took that as encouragement and twirled his tongue around her entrance. He was surprised at how wet she already was and how she became increasingly so the more he touched her. He let his tongue dip inside of her, savoring her taste. She moaned his name louder in response. He kept bringing his tongue in and out of her, loving the way she quivers at his touch.

He lifted his head from her pussy and made his way back up to her breasts. He reached behind her, unhooked her bra, and threw it away like her other clothes. He leaned back, taking her in. Her skin was pale-but still darker than his own- soft, and flawless. His hands slid up her body, resting on he petite breasts, fingers circling around her pink nipples. They grew harder, much like his growing member. He glanced at her face, wanting to see her reaction. She was breathing in heavy, shaky gasps, her face flushed and blissful as she studied him as best as she could in the dim light.

"Sydney," Adrian voice was thick and serious, as he called her by her first name. "You know, you looked incredibly sexy with that red bra. But, you look even better without it on."

She laughed at him, slipping her hand behind his neck. "And you'd look better without any pants on."

Adrian laughed as well. "I guess you should do something about that then."

Sydney pushed Adrian off of her. She sat up and leaned over him instead. Her hands made their way down to the top of his pajamas. She hesitated a moment before slowly pulling them off. She got to the middle of his calf before he kicked them completely off. She brought her hands up, toying with the edge of his boxers, not sure if she should take them off as well. In that moment, she was envious of Adrian. He was more than experienced and knew just what he wanted. He knew what to do and did it with ease. The weight of her virginity was weighing down on her. Was she doing this correctly? Was she undressing him too fast? Should she suck on his nipples first or something?

"Sydney, it's okay." Adrian sensed something was wrong. "We can go slower if you like. Or, we don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

Sydney looked at the tent in his boxers, thinking of how he'd be disappointed if she decided not to make love with him. Then she thought about the heat growing in between her legs. _Hell, I'd be disappointed too, _she thought.

"No," she rejected the offer. "I want this. I want you."

Adrian smiled, feeling relieved that she wanted him. He brought her face down to his, crushing her with a kiss. Kissing was something Sydney was more comfortable with. She leaned against him, her tongue clashing with his. Adrian's arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her down to sit on his lap. She gasped at feeling his hardened sick against her thigh. It felt uncomfortable, and she moved her hand to move it away without thinking.

Adrian groaned into her mouth. Sydney's eyes widened a bit at the realization of what she had done. Unsure of herself, Sydney touched it again, light trailing her fingers along his length. Adrian pulled his face away from hers and brought it down to bury it in her neck as he groaned again.

"Adrian?" she questioned, pulling her hand back because she was not entirely sure if that was a good reaction.

"Don't stop," Adrian pleaded.

Sydney nodded and brought his hand back down, rubbing it a little harder. Adrian moaned, giving Sydney more confidence. She grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his hard dick. Her fingers wrapped around it and moved up and down. Adrian's groans grew louder and he clutched at her sides a little harder. His desire grew as her hand quickened. At this rate, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Adrian pushed away Sydney's hand. A look of hurt momentarily flashed in her eyes, thinking she had done something wrong. She soon learned that she did everything right. Adrian was just so overcome with desire he had to have her.

Adrian grabbed her harder, flipping her back onto her back. He almost pushed himself inside of her before remember she was a virgin. Instead, he pushed a finger inside of her, making her loudly moan. Her vagina was tight around that one finger and the thought of her being that tight around him made Adrian shudder. Adrian shoved another finger into her. He pulled it and out, watching Sydney's reaction of rocking her hips against him. Knowing she was enjoying it, he slipped in a third finger.

"Adrian," she gasped. He froze, keeping his fingers in her. He understood that it hurt and was letting her adjust to his fingers. After a moment, he began to move in her again. Her face was slightly contorted with pain but as he kept going, she relaxed and started enjoying it again. And, he couldn't take it anymore. His dick was throbbing, and it almost hurt from not being inside of her. The fact that his fingers were getting all of the action made it worse.

He pulled his fingers out, slightly marveling how they glistened in the moonlight. He then pushed her legs open and got between them. The tip of his dick was already soaked from lightly pushing against her entrance when he looked in her eyes for permission. He was giving her on last chance to back out if she wasn't yet ready.

"Do it already," her voice was commanding, with a hint of a plea. She needed this. And Adrian couldn't refuse.

He held onto her hips as pushed himself inside of her. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally felt her walls against him. Like before, he gave her a minute to become accustomed to his width. He began to move inside of her. He moved slowly at first, taking his time. She moved with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and angling herself so he could go deeper. He hit a particular spot that made her squirm more than usual. He smiled and kept moving his hips so he hit that spot.

"Adrian…" she moaned, digging her nails into his back. He picked up speed and force, causing Sydney to dig her nails in deeper.

Adrian's hands shifted from her hip, up her sweating body, and back to her breasts. He squeezed them, earning another moan from his human lover. He picked up speed again, pumping into her as fast as he could. For a brief moment, he thought that if he was a dhampir, he might be able to move faster in her. Those thoughts disappeared as her cries echoed in her ears.

They continued moving against each other in perfect unison, pressure building inside one another. Adrian tried his hardest to keep from coming. It was becoming increasingly hard as Sydney pulled herself against him, her cries more frequent. And just when he thought he couldn't go on any longer, he felt Sydney's muscles spasm around him in an orgasm. He too, let go and came.

Soon, their throes of passion and feverish cries died down to heavy breathing. Adrian rolled off of Sydney and onto his side, pulling her against his chest. She leaned into him, listening to his frantic heartbeat as her own hammered in her ears. Adrian looked down at her and felt his heart tug at how happy she looked. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles into her back as their breathing calmed. He thought about moving them to his bed to sleep but decided against it. Instead, he shuffled around for his pajama top and draped it over their sweaty bodies. He knew, that they were both content with lying in each other's arm on the floor, falling asleep to the rhythm of the rain tapping against the windows.

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first lemon story. I hope it's good. Constructive criticism is most definitely welcome :3

Also, I'm thinking of making a new, longer AdrianXSydney story. You know, one with an actual plot and not just sex. So, if you want to read it, just stick around C: I'll update things on my profile.


End file.
